Things Looking Up!
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: Life disappoints us more often than not, but then black clouds thin. ChloeOliver


Things Looking Up

My second fic, _gasp_, i've never been happier.

Damn I'm on a roll.

Review, Review, Review. I can take it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from smallville so don't sue me, anycase I may have to disappear for a while.

Thanks!

* * *

Chloe often grew up dreaming of her future as a successfull reporter for The Daily Planet. She'd also have a family, a nice house with a big yard for her kids to play in, and maybe a pet. But her future always revolved around being a great reporter and Clark. 

Every since she was a teenager she had wanted to be with Clark. He had been her dream guy, her first crush, first love even. But he had never wanted to be with her and she had excepted that, though it had been hard.

But of course being a great reporter had always been her first love. She had worked hard to get to the Daily Planet, slaved for it even. But then her world had started to fall apart when Lois and Clark became a couple. It had made her feel bad, very bad, when she had found out, but she couldn't hate her cousin because of it, because she loved her cousin.

But what made her life miserable was when she found Lois, with Clark, in a place of the Daily Planet that she had always wanted to be in. While she worked, slaved her way for a place in the Daily Planet that she had always dreamed of, Lois got hers handed to her only because of the interviews she did with Superman, which she only got because her boyfriend was Superman. So what if she didn't know, it still stands that Lois rose because of interviews Clark gave her.

When she found out about it from Lois she had hated her, I mean she wasn't even that good of a reporter. But what hurt most was that it wasn't fair at all because Chloe had wanted to be a reporter ever since she could remember, but Lois decides to do it on a whim and she gets a position there that she had always wanted. It of course didn't help that Lois continued to rise because of articles that were more from Clark than her and he didn't seem to mind that she took most of the credit for what he did.

That month Chloe had felt even worse than when Clark would always choose Lana over her. So she had brooded for about a month, ignoring any calls Clark or Lois had made, _they deserved it anyway_. But some of the dark had given away the day she was sulking at the Talon when he had sat next to her.

She'd never known him that well, he was just someone that her cousin had dated before she broke up with him. But she had needed to talk to someone and he had offered to listen, but she couldn't help but notice that he had a nice smile. After that they met up a few times for coffee and he had asked her out on a date and she couldn't say no because his baby blue eyes were on her and she loved his eyes. They had kissed that night for the first time after dinner and she realized after he dropped her off that she hadn't thought of Lois or Clark.

They had continued to date for the next five months and then he had proposed. He had taken her to a lake she used to go to as a kid and they had eaten dinner there and all of a sudden he proposed. They were lying on the blanket after making love and he had propped himself up on one arm, and then he brought out a big green diamond ring with little white diamonds surrounding it. The ring had not mattered at all to her, just the fact that he asked. Instead of saying anything she had thrown herself in his arms, kissed him and they had went for another round.

Her life had brightened ever since he had come into it and her luck had seemed to get better to. She had gotten a position in the Daily Planet, better than Lois and Clark's, and she had even gotten an award for one of her articles. She had been living with him starting the third month they dated, and it was always great to come home to him after work and discuss plans for their wedding.

She and Oliver had been heading out of The Talon after getting some coffee when they had bombed into Clark and Lois. It had been weird for Clark and Lois,especially Lois, seeing them together but they hadn'r cared. They just said their hi's and left, completely forgetting about them after. They weren't friends any more, just people they use to know.

Now waking up next to Oliver and cuddling with him, Chloe slips her arms around his bare waist, and has never dreamed that he rlife could turn out this way, but she's never been happier either.

* * *

Remember to Review! 


End file.
